vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Phinis Gestor
Summary Phinis Gestor is a Breton mage at the College of Winterhold, where he teaches. An experienced, and friendly mage, Phinis is a Master in magic, but he specialized in Conjuration that dwells in the realms of Oblivion. While he has master level in arts of Magicka, he is not a true master in Conjuration rather as an expert. He serves as the Dragonborn's teacher and guide at the college. He is very excelled at summoning and controlling varieties of atronachs, which they are mostly Flame, Frost and Storm Atronachs. Of course, he does not practice necromancy due to the restrictions from the Empire. He is present in The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim and The Elder Scrolls Legends Powers and Stats Tier: 7-C Name: Phinis Gestor Origin: The Elder Scrolls Gender: Male Age: Around 50s Classification: Breton, Master Mage, Expert Professor in Conjuration Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Reality Warping (All magic brings changes in reality according to the caster's whim), Healing, Forcefield Creation, Soul Manipulation/BFR (Can use Soul Trap, which causes the soul of whatever target he kills to be trapped within a Soul Gem he carries, which would be sent to the Soul Cairn if used to enchant/enhance an object), Fire Manipulation (At the level of a Master Mage, he has enough power to destroy entire armies with firestorms), Summoning (He is an expert in such school, capable of summoning various entities of Oblivion that are quite powerful in their own right as well as others not from Oblivion. He can control them at certain degrees), Portal Creation/Information Analysis (He can acquire information from analyzing a Sigil Stone, an extra-dimensional artifact of great and complex significance. It shows that mages, capable of sustaining liminal bridges to make portals across Oblivion, are great scholars at understanding the knowledge behind Sigil Stones), Ice Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Paralysis Inducement, Resistance to Reality Warping and Magic that ignore conventional standards. Attack Potency: At least Town level (His power as a Master Wizard or Master Mage should be comparable or even above a minor Breton mage, who collapsed his own pocket dimension that contains the replica of Eagle Brook's village, or Master Mages described to be capable of destroying entire armies with firestorm) Speed: At least Subsonic combat and reaction speed (Mages can anticipate and react to spells cast by other mages and warriors, such as Redguards who can avoid arrows). Massively Hypersonic+ attack speed with shock spells and other magical attacks (Can cast shock spells, which function mechanically the same as natural lighting) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown (Phinis Gestor, like other mages, aren't that proficient in close combat) Durability: Town level (Should be able to survive spells from other mages, and block them completely with wards) Stamina: Likely average physically. His robes and hood along with other enchanted gears enhance his pool of magicka and its regeneration, and as a master mage, he should be able to cast a large number of spells without an issue of running of Magicka. Range: Over a dozen meters with most spells and ranged attacks Standard Equipment: Master Robes of Conjuration and Hood, several enchanted gears and scrolls Intelligence: Gifted. He is a mage gained his level of Magicka mastery through studying. Importantly, he shows great knowledge in conjuration and can scry information out of a Sigil Stone. Weaknesses: Negligence. Does not care about his apprentices doing troubles. Gallery 600px-SR-npc-Phinis_Gestor.jpg|Phinis Gestor in The Elder Scrolls V Skyrim Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:The Elder Scrolls Category:Characters Category:Tier 7 Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Healers Category:Forcefield Users Category:Soul Users Category:BFR Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Fire Users Category:Summoners Category:Portal Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Ice Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Light Users Category:Paralysis Users